


We’re Just Friends, Right?

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gyulcat is whipped for each other, M/M, Minhee is confused, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Wooseok and Hangyul are bffs and everyone around them thinks they’re dating. But really, they’re just friends or that’s what they think.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	We’re Just Friends, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gyulcat fic!!!!!!!! Because I’m frustrated that there are so few.

“So are you guys dating?”

Minhee asked, clearly curious. He looked like he has been meaning to ask ever since but he felt like they were still not that close yet before so he refrained from asking the question.

The two person whom he addressed the question too, laughed. Both used to being ask the question.

“My innocent friend, Minhee. I guess you still aren’t used to them.” Junho said, slinging an arm around Minhee while shaking his head, acting like this is something Minhee should already know.

Minhee was a new additional to their circle of friends so he was really lost about this. He had wanted to ask it because his friends are not telling him anything so he doesn’t know how to act.

“To answer your question, nope. We aren’t boyfriends or anything like that.” Wooseok said while sitting on Hangyul’s lap. He was feeling very sleepy so he laid his head on the side of Hangyul’s neck, sniffing the other’s scent because it calms him down and just made him extra sleepy.

Hangyul, feeling the other’s breathing slowing down, realized what’s happening and so he started caressing Wooseok’s hair, tangling some of them in his fingers to help the older sleep. Wooseok loves it when he does that.

“Hmm, Hangullie, stop. Don’t wanna fall asleep.”

“‘Kay, get off my lap then.”

Wooseok whined and wrap his arms around Hangyul’s neck, making himself more comfortable, fighting off sleep because they’re about to go home soon.

“Am I supposed to believe that? Seeing you both like this? Being mushy everyday?” Wooseok heard Minhee’s voice, sounding offended because he thinks they are fooling around with him.

“As what they have been telling us, they are just best friends, Mini-ya. Don’t stress yourself about them, believe us, we’ve been frustrated for a long time.” Yohan ruffled Minhee’s hair, glaring both at Wooseok and Hangyul.

“I call bullshit.” Minhee said which earned him a hit on the back of his head from Yohan but Yohan agreed by saying “me too, we all are.”

Hangyul sensed that they’re going to be the focus of their friend’s discussion once again so he decided to tap Wooseok, who fell asleep a few minutes ago.

“Bub, wake up. We’re going home, hmm? Sleep more in the apartment.”

Wooseok flinched a bit, a sign that he’s awake from his quick nap. He balled his fists to rub the sleep from his eyes. Hangyul can’t take the cuteness that is happening in front of his eyes and so he squish Wooseok’s right cheek and kissed his left one while chuckling.

“You’re so small and so cute. Heck, I want to make you my key chain.”

“Shut up, our height difference is not that big.”

Wooseok punch him lightly on his chest and got off his lap. Hangyul stood up, pulling Wooseok up by his hand. 

“Wooseok and I gonna head home first, it’s getting late. See you tomorrow kids.”

Hangyul and Wooseok were already at the door, stepping out when they heard Minhee’s scandalized scream “Hangyul hyung kissed him! And you’re telling me they aren’t dating?” They both just laughed and proceeded to Hangyul’s car and head home to their shared apartment.

Wooseok and Hangyul has been best friends ever since they were in high school. At first they were just both a part of different circle of friends but then they got to be partners in one of their shared class and then they discovered they share a lot of similarities and they started hanging out together ever since until they became inseparable which made their friends and most of the people around think that they are more than buddies.

Hangyul can’t deny that he likes Wooseok and he feels protective about the older because he has been the type who does not share his problems to others and choose to keep it all in.

They have always been touchy to each other even with their friends but maybe extra clingier to each other but that’s just because they are the closest and they live together. Again, Hangyul feels protective over Wooseok so he always makes sure to have an arm around him, whether it’d be on his shouder or his waist.

Wooseok, on the other hand, feels the most comfort whenever he’s with Hangyul. The other had witnessed him both at his sad and happy days. He feels like he can always be himself around Hangyul and be comfortable about it.

He likes to steal and wear Hangyul’s clothes because even if they’re almost the same height, their builts are way different. Plus, he loves the way Hangyul smells, makes him feel at home.

Their obvious built difference is also the reason why Wooseok loves to snuggle against Hangyul whenever he feels sleepy, or just extra clingy. Wooseok doesn’t know why but Hangyul feels really warm and being wrapped around him puts him at peace.

This behavior though doesn’t escape their friend’s sharp eyes and when all of them are brimming with curiousity, they can’t help but ask and bombard the two with questions. Wooseok and Hangyul always have the same answer, “No. We are best friends. We’re not dating.”

Their friends gave up on questioning their relationship after being frustrated and not getting the answer they wanted after so many tries. Although that doesn’t stop them from dropping side comments here and there about ‘why can’t y’all just date or something’ ‘you’re practically boyfriends anyway’ but Wooseok and Hangyul just ignore them altogether everytime.

“Gyul, want some ice cream. Buy for me please.” They were resting on the sofa in their mini living room, they arrived a few minutes ago and Wooseok is having one of those nights wherein he decides to annoy Hangyul.

“Why didn’t you say before we arrived? Don’t want to go back anymore. I just want to rest.”

Hangyul ignored Wooseok’s protest and started hugging him but Wooseok moved around so Hangyul failed to embrace the older.

Wooseok keep on sulking and who is Hangyul to ignore his favorite person ever especially when he’s being this adorable. So being the weakest man he is, he went to the nearest convenience store to buy his bub an ice cream.

While looking around to buy more stuff that he thinks will be needed in their apartment aside from the ice cream request, Hangyul can’t help but go back to thinking about his precious best friend. Wooseok hugged him so tight before he went out to the point he actually ran out of breath, Wooseok may be small but he is strong.

Hangyul can’t help but smile at the thought of Wooseok waiting for him at home, a pout on his face because Hangyul’s been taking too long and he wants his ice cream now.

Wooseok, despite being three years older, looks so cute in Hangyul’s eyes even when he gets annoyed at him. He just looks like a little cat having a tantrum (if cats have tantrums).

Hangyul hurried on finding the things he needs because he actually missed Wooseok already and he can’t wait to cuddle him while they share the ice cream he’s about to buy.

He was about to get the ice cream tub when he realized what he was thinking and he was put into a stop. Missing your friend even if you live in the same apartment and you’ve just been together 15 minutes ago isn’t normal anymore.

Hangyul remembered all the times Wooseok borrowed his clothes and he never even once felt annoyed about it. Actually, he likes it, very much. Because Wooseok looks so small in his clothes plus it keeps all those guys and girls away from him. Hangyul doesn’t really like it whenever someone gets to close with the older and now he actually realizes why.

He likes Wooseok. More than friends. He wants them to be boyfriends and do all those lovey dovey stuff they’ve been doing but this time, as something more.

Hangyul immediately went out of the store, ice cream be damned. He needs to confess his feelings to Wooseok.

As soon as he arrived at their apartment, he saw Wooseok with his pajamas on already, hugging one of the pillows while comfortable sitting on their yellow sofa.

“Bub. I have something to tell you.” Hangyul sat beside him, making Wooseok face him by holding on to both of his arms. Wooseok looked confused with how Hangyul is acting but waited for the younger to get on with what he has in mind.

“I like you, Wooseok. You don’t need to like me back or what. I know this is selfish of me, risking our friendship but I’m used to telling everything to you. You’re my best friend and I know this may affect our relationship a lot but I just want to be honest to you. I like you so much.” Hangyul said it so fast, he thought he’d ran a marathon. He was so nervous because Wooseok looked at him the same way he looks at him everytime but this time he looks close to crying. Maybe Hangyul really fucked up.

Hangyul had his head down and was about to apologize but then he heard Wooseok’s laugh, like he is so amused with everything that is happening.

“You fucker. I can’t believe it took you this long to realize your feelings. I bet Yohan is so tired of me ranting about you being the most oblivious person ever.” Wooseok punched him on his arm, still has that soft look in his eyes, the one he has reserved only for the man in front of him.

“What do you mean? You like me?” Hangyul can’t believe what he’s hearing. Wooseok is way out of his league and he never thought that he would like him the way he does.

“Stop being dumb. I’ve been crushing on you since forever, I don’t want to ruin our friendship though by confessing to you and seeing how you just realized your feelings, I’m actually glad I hid at first. But like, I tried to stop my feelings but you keep on being sweet to me and I’m just a weak guy you know.”

Hangyul can’t hold it in anymore and just went and kissed Wooseok. Lifting him so quickly so he’s on his lap and Wooseok didn’t even show any surprise at all, automatically wrapping himself around Hangyul like he belongs there, spoiler alert: he does.

When the two got tired of kissing each other, they started giggling to themselves. But then Wooseok remembered something.

“Where’s my ice cream, Gyul?”

“Oh. I kinda forgot everything and went straight here when I realized I am crazy for you.”

“Not a valid excuse but since you give the best kisses, I’ll accept it if you promise to buy some tomorrow.”

“Yes, baby. Now, let me compensate with cuddles and kisses.”

“Okay, boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments are appreciated. <3
> 
> twitter: @from1996z


End file.
